CMOS or NMOS devices may utilize fast edges on the high and low transitions on their inputs. If the edges are too slow (e.g. at start-up) they may cause excessive current and oscillation. An input receiver may switch at the same point on the rising edge and falling edge. When the switch occurs it may require current from the input, which may cause the input voltage to drop resulting in shift. Likewise, oscillation may also be caused by noise on the input. A Schmitt trigger type input receiver device may shift the slow/noisy edges to be faster edges. Schmitt trigger circuit design is used in the digital and analog integrated circuit (“IC”) designs to reduce and improve the noise immunity of the input receivers. A Schmitt trigger design may have a hysteresis window which is the difference between the input high voltage and the input low voltage.